<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thirst by RarePairGremlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530540">Thirst</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin'>RarePairGremlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, M/M, Pining, Tsukki's thirsty, and not for water, kinda spoiler but also not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata comes back from traveling and he's... changed. Tsukki can't handle the changes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thirst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/579796">TsukiHina</a> by @DonutBots on twitter.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Have some random thirsty Tsukki content. </p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin"> Twitter </a> | <a href="https://discord.gg/CsX643w"> My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! </a> | <a href="https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG"> Pillowfort </a> | <a href="https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com"> Tumblr </a></p><p>You have to click the inspired work link twice in order to view the tweet!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hinata's coming back today!" Yachi's cheery voice interrupted his reading. He glanced up from the book as she and Yamaguchi walked into the lounge area together. </p><p>"Really!?" </p><p>"Yup!" </p><p>"Thanks for the warning," he stated as he turned his face back to the page, eyes downcast and bangs hiding the fact that he wasn't truly reading. Instead, his ears strained to listen to his friend’s chatter. </p><p>"Rude Tsukishima," Yachi teased but turned back to Yamaguchi without missing a beat, the two energetically mentioning when Hinata was due to land. </p><p>Truth is, he was interested in the topic being discussed. Very interested. His crush on their old teammate a not so well kept secret, to everyone but Hinata. Hell, even Ukai had noticed the way his eyes followed them as they bounced and darted around the court. He'd flushed so deeply at being noticed by their coach of all people, the old man creepily grinning at him knowingly over the clipboard before chuckling, that he'd excused himself and poured his <strong>and</strong> Yamaguchi's water over his head in an attempt to cool off. </p><p>He's stupidly pined over the idiot for years but has done nothing about it. And he has no plans to change that. They're both on very different paths in life and he wasn't about to change his plans for anyone. Not even someone's he's wanted since high school. </p><p>Or so he tells himself. </p><p>"Hey, guys!" Flinching he nearly dislodges the book from his lap as a blurred figure is suddenly at his side, leaning over the back of the couch.</p><p>He knew the voice, the <em>presence</em> before his eyes flicked to the side and <em>saw</em> them. </p><p>"Hinata!" Yamaguchi and Yachi shouted in surprise before jumping into greetings and questions about their trip abroad. </p><p>Hinata enthusiastically recounted their adventures and the training they'd done, going into details and sound effects that Tsukki managed to follow if only due to experience with their... unique language. His ears listened, but his eyes, they were distracted. So distracted that even when Hinata turned to look at him, asking him what he's been up to and how he's been, he couldn't look up to meet their curious gaze. </p><p>Swallowing hard he forced out a blunt answer that came out far more flat than he'd meant it to sound. His tongue felt thick and dry, almost swollen as he took in the gloriously horrible sight of Hinata's chest being squished against the top of the couch.</p><p> </p><p>They've grown since he saw them last, in all the best ways. The shirt they wore hid absolutely nothing. He could see every inch of stretched fabric across their muscles and, dammit, he couldn't stop himself from letting his eyes roam across the expanse of them to their arms, which were also more muscular now and <em>holy shit they got a</em> <strong>tan</strong>... </p><p>It was at that moment, Tsukishima Kei knew, he was forever well and truly fucked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>